Zoey Hio
by KittyTayTay
Summary: When Kaname killed Shizuka it caused a spell on Zero to wear off. It ends up changing the lives of everyone around the former Zero Kiryu. KanameXFem!Zero
1. Chapter 1: When Spells Wear Off

**Hey guys it's been awhile hasn't it? I was reading VK fanfiction and I got the urge to write a VK fic. Then the idea of making it a fem!Zero fic popped into my head. I found I like the idea of a female Zero.**

Description: When Kaname killed Shizuka it caused a spell on Zero to wear off. It ends up changing the lives of everyone around the former Zero Kiryu. KanameXFem!Zero

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight. That belongs to Hino Matsuri. **

**Chapter 1**

**When Spells Wear Off**

**Normal POV**

Zero punched the wall, leaving a hole. He had let Ichiru get away. His only family. He felt lost. A few tears fell from his eyes, surprising him. He hadn't cried since he was little. Slowly the tears started to fall rapidly.

He never noticed Aido watching him. To say the noble was surprised was an understatement. He was stone cold shocked. Zero, the defiant level E, the strict as hell prefect, was crying. What could make someone like Zero cry?

Zero wiped some of the tears away. He sniffled and moved to stand only to be hit by a wave of excruciating pain. He bit his lip to muffle a scream. As another wave hit he found he could muffle it. A silent blood curdling scream left his mouth as he fell towards the floor, blacking out.

Aido moved at his inhumanly possible speed, catching Zero. Mouth gaped in surprise. He had just moved on instinct. Aido decided not to dwell on it and picked Zero up bridal style and carried him to the Moon Dorm.

Aido ignored the stares upon walking into the dorm. His eyes spotted Takuma, "Takuma, please join me."

Takuma followed him upstairs without a word. Upon entering Aido's room he looked at the man.

"Aido, care to explain this?"

Aido set Zero down and told Takuma of the night's events. Starting at Kaname killing Shizuka to when he entered the dorm.

Takuma processed the information. He himself couldn't figure out what could have caused this pain to Zero. What could have caused the pained look that painted the silver haired prefect's face.

"Could it have been the death of Shizuka that caused such pain to Zero?" Takuma asked the blond genius.

"I doubt it. Zero seems to hate Shizuka," Aido pointed out.

"So the quest-" Takuma was interrupted by an inhuman scream.

Both vampires turned to Zero who was writhing in pain as screams ripped from his mouth. He started thrashing and both blondes jumped into action and held down his limbs.

What felt like hours later, the hunter calmed down. Aido and Takuma looked at Zero only to freeze in surprise. Before them laid a beautiful woman. They stared in surprise.

She opened her eyes slowly. Gorgeous Amethyst eyes slowly blinked at them. Her mouth opened and the next words out of her mouth surprised them even more, "Who are you guys? Where is my mother? Mom said she'd be right back."

They looked at her with gaping mouths. The woman glared at them and spoke once again, "Where is my mother? Where is Shizuka Hio? I want to see my mother right now!"

**Kaname POV**

I looked at Shizuka as my hand held her heart. She surprised me when she smiled sweetly. "Kaname, do me a favor. Look after my daughter. The spell I put on her should wear off when I'm dead. Look after your cousin. I may hate Rido, but I am thankful that he gave me my princess. My Zoey. She won't remember anything after the age of 6. You know her as Zero Kiryu. Do me this favor, if not for me, do it for your cousin."

Kaname stood frozen. He had a cousin? And this cousin was Zero? This would ruin his plans. He looked at Shizuka as he let her drop. She was smiling at him. He steeled his face, "I will do it. Not for you but for her. I deserve to know my cousin."

He walked away and smiled as he left the room. Time to go look for his cousin. He heard a inhuman scream coming from the Moon Dorm. Sounds like Zoey's spell was wearing off.

**Zoey POV**

I glared at the two blondes in front of me. I spoke once again, " Where is my mother? Where is Shizuka Hio? I want to see my mother right now!"

I was starting to get angry. Someone needed to answer me right now.

A voice from the doorway spoke up, "Aido, Takuma, please leave. I wish to speak with our guest alone."

Both blondes looked and him, "Yes Kaname-sama."

I looked at the man. So this was Kaname Kuran. My dear cousin.

**Normal POV**

Kaname looked at Zoey, "If you would follow me, we can speak in my room."

Zoey nodded and made to follow him only to fall to the floor. Her legs felt weak. Kaname noticed Zoey's inability to walk. He walked over and scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

He settled her in a chair and then sat opposite of her. He studied her. She had long silver hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a striking Amethyst and they seemed to draw you in. Her face was that of a high class aristocrat with the perfectly defined cheekbones and nose. But her plump ruby red lips had to draw the most attention.

Zoey spoke up once more, "Now then. Where is my mother?"

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Please review and let me know.**

**-TayTay**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Hey guys it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm really sorry about that. My laptop is a stubborn pain in my neck. I've been fighting with it quite a bit. I need to get a new one. But I'm here with a new chapter. Please enjoy.**

Description: When Kaname killed Shizuka it caused a spell on Zero to wear off. It ends up changing the lives of everyone around the former Zero Kiryu. KanameXFem!Zero

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight. That belongs to Hino Matsuri. **

**Author's note: I'm unsure when Shizuka's lover was killed so I'm going to say it was when Zero and Zoey were 9.**

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations**

**Normal POV**

Kaname looked at his newly found cousin. How should he go about answering her question? Sighing he put his elbows on his knees, interlocked his hands, and set his chin on them. He decided to get straight to the point.

"Your mother is dead Zoey. She endangered the students of this school. This school is one for both vampires and humans. I apologize but I had to kill her," he looked Zoey in the eye, waiting for her reaction.

Zoey frowned and her eyes watered a little, "I see... She must have finally lost herself in her grief. She was never the same after papa died."

Tears started to fall from her eyes and slowly grew into sobs. Kaname froze. He didn't know how he should comfort her. His instincts took over and hugged her like he did for Yuki.

She grew silent and he looked down. She had cried herself to sleep. He smiled a little, picked her up, carried her to his room, and put her to bed.

Kaname sat next to her and brushed her bangs out of her face. How could she fall asleep in his company? Shouldn't she hate him for killing her mother? Shouldn't she be reacting more?

He got up and left with one last thought. Life at Cross Academy was about to get more interesting.

**Kaname POV**

I returned to my study, thinking about how to explain things to the Night Class. I sighed and called for Siren.

She bowed, "How may I be of service?"

"Please gather the others in the living room. I need to speak with them," I ordered.

She nodded and left.

I steeled myself and started the journey to the dorm's living room.

**KxZ**

Upon entering the living room all eyes turned to me, "I have recently learned the existence of another pureblood," there was gasps of surprise, "She's the daughter of Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran. I can't give you any more information until everything is straightened out."

I left knowing that those closest to me would follow. I led them to my study. Upon entering they settled down as I sat at my desk. They turned to me waiting for me to start. I leaned back in my chair with a sigh, "Her name is Zoey and she was disguised as Kiryu. I don't know the specifics but Shizuka said something about a spell."

"It must have been a complicated spell. Kiryu was completely male and Zoey is completely female," Aido mused, "And the spell wearing off seemed to cause her severe pain."

"In any case I would like for Ruka and Rima to attend to Zoey. She is still in the male Day Class uniform. Please prepare the lavender room for her. When you're done please settle her in as w I would like you to stay with her in case she wakes up," I stood and started for the door, "Takuma, Aido, we are going to go talk with the chairman."

**Normal POV**

Cross sat in his office after the party ended and knew something was up, he could feel a change in the air. As he tried to think of what it could be someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He smiled at Kaname, Aido, and Takuma as they walked in, "Hello Kaname, Aido, and Takuma. How may I help you?"

"Cross, did you know there was a spell on Kiryu? A spell placed by Shizuka," Kaname asked.

"No! What happened? Is he alright?" Cross asked in a panic. Zero was like his own son after all.

Aido snorted, "Depends if turning into a girl counts as 'alright'."

The chairman was about to ask what he meant when another voice spoke up.

"Zero-nii has technically been dead since the night our parents died," Ichiru said as he walked out of the shadows.

Ichiru's words shocked the room's occupants.

Takuma was the first to break the silence, "How is that possible?"

Ichiru sighed, "After the murder of Shizuka's lover she confronted our parents and told them the truth behind why her lover was a target. Our parents were upset and asked Shizuka for forgiveness and if there was anything they could do to pay her back. Imagine their shock when she told them that they could pay her back by taking in and hiding her daughter.

"They agreed and Zoey came to live with us. She, Zero, and I were good friends. Things were going good until the night our parents died. Shizuka wasn't the one who attacked us. It was a group of level E's led by a noble. Our parents and Shizuka managed to kill all the level E's when they couldn't find the noble they figured he had fled. Zero had been attacked while protecting Zoey and I and was just about dead when they finished. Our parents begged Shizuka to change him so he could live but he was too far gone.

"Shizuka told them there was another way, a way that would save Zero and protect Zoey at the same time. She said that she could seal Zoey away inside Zero which would allow him to live but render Zoey into a sort of coma. Zoey agreed right away as it would save Zero. When Shizuka finished sealing Zoey inside Zero she fainted from the amount of energy she had used.

"The noble appeared not long afterwards and killed our parents and knocked me. He had just finished altering Zero's memory, erasing all memory of Zoey and making it seem like Shizuka had killed both our parents and me. In the end Shizuka was able to flee with me but had to leave Zero behind."

"Does this mean Zero is officially dead?" asked Takuma.

"Technically yes. A part of him will always live on in Zoey but he is officially gone."

"Will Zoey remember anything from being sealed inside Zero?" Aido questioned.

"She will subconsciously remember the schooling she received, as well as former relationships and maybe other bits and pieces, but otherwise nothing else."

Kaname spoke up, "Headmaster I have another reason for coming to you. I wish to remove the seal on Yuki."

**Kaname POV**

At the confused looks of Aido, Takuma, and Ichiru, I explained Yuki's status as a pureblood and as my sister.

Turning back to Cross I explained, "I think that both Zoey and Yuki would benefit from having each other as they readjust to life as purebloods."

Cross sighed, "I can see your point and I agree. Just make sure to keep them happy Kaname."

"I promise to try my best."

As I started to leave with Aido and Takuma I turned to Ichiru, "Zoey is going to need someone familiar to her. As well as someone to protect her at all times. Are you up for the task?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"Then come, she's at the Moon Dorm."

**KxZ**

I was surprised to see Yuki waiting for us in the entrance hall of the dorm. She ran up to us as we entered and started to ask about Zero. I held up my hand to quiet her down.

"I will explain in just a bit," I turned to the other three, "Aido please go explain the situation to the inner circle. Takuma please escort Ichiru to Zoey's room and explain the situation to Ruka and Rima."

After they left I led Yuki to my study and explained to her the situation with Zero/Zoey.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "So Zero is dead?"

I nodded and she started to sob. I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried. After she calmed down some I pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry," I leaned forward and bit her, releasing the seal.

Her eyes widened before she passed out.

**SO... Cliffy for you guys. Don't worry more Zoey to come in the next chapter.**

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Please review and let me know.**

**-TayTay**


End file.
